The Nightingale Syndrome
by Jupiter Massacre
Summary: Jack was an army officer who lost a limb. Hiccup is the youngest doctor in his feild. Includes disney and other peeps, will try and mention who's who in the chapters. (I suck so bad at summaries...) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

My, name is Jackson Frost.

When I was only 18 I left home and joined the army.

I had never lost any limbs or anything like that, well not until I was to be stationed in Korea. My cargo van was hit with a missile, we all lived but I lost part of my leg, some lose nothing but their bravery, and another friend lost his sight, and both legs.

I remember why I joined the army. I wanted to be believed in. After I lost my little sister, my parents stopped believing in me, my friends too. Then I lost myself in pity and shame.

I spent all of my time in the army helping children and people in the middle east. First Afghanistan, then Iraq, and I was to settle in Korea until my retirement. But I guess some higher power had other plans for me, I had to retire early. Nineteen years of military life was not too bad. But I guess the higher ups decided I need to find a new calling. I wasn't able to work. I lived off my military retirement settle, which was well than enough to support one guy, and help pay for the hospital visits and the therapy sessions.

But I'll start from the beginning.

Voices faded in and out from left to right, and the lights flickered in his mind, as he waded in and out of consciousness.

"Mr. Frost..." A sturdy voice called to him.

A moan and the boy tried to keep his eyes open to look at the people who stood over him.

"There he is." A woman smiled and handed the man in bed a small plastic cup of water, which he downed like it wasn't enough. "How do you feel, Mr. Frost?"

"Like shit..." His voice was coarse, and heavy, as he sat up a bit more.

"Well, you look like it too," A new voice rang out from the doorway, and saw his old comrade, Eugene 'Flynn Ryder' Fitzherbert.

"Well, thanks, Ryder. Get your ass over here." He motioned for a hug, to which the other man gladly came over and took.

"Long time, no see, Jack." He roughly patted his back.

"Same," Jack laughed. "Hey you still with that English girl from the Infirmary tent?"

"Yeah," Flynn smiled, and a woman strode into the room, her excessively long blonde hair braided magnificently along her back.

"Hi, Jack." she shyly waved from next to Flynn.

"C'mon, Punzie, give me a hug!" Jack pulled the girl into a tight hug.

The three of them sat and chatted for a few hours, until a nurse came and shooed them away. "Mmkay, Frosty, prosthetic, and therapeutic doctor will be here in a few minutes, he may be the youngest doctor, but he is the best damn man in his field." She smiled and helped jack sit upright.

After twenty minutes, a young man with auburn hair and light stubble littering his chin, strode in with a shiny metal extension in his hand. Hello, Jackson, I am your doctor, and I am your prosthesis designer, and your therapeutic doctor, My name is Henrik, but most everyone else calls me Hiccup." he smiled softly at Jack, and the small red haired nurse left. "Let's see if this fits." Henrik knelt in front of Jack, and softly placed a silicone sleeve up his calf and knee. Then the cool metal was against the silicone, and it fit like a glove. "Ah, finally. It took four tries, you know, but you've been in a coma for about three months. Do you know how you got here?"

" Yeah, my cargo van was bombed, right?" Jack rubbed his neck.

The other man nodded, "Okay, lets see if you can stand." Henrik motioned for Jack to come to him, and carefully Jack stood, and placed some of his weight on the new leg. Jack took two steps, before he fell onto the other man, blushing lightly.

"Very good." Henrik smiled and helped Jack back into bed. And carefully he took the leg off, and set in against the nightstand. "Now, You sleep, because we'll be going to the therapy room tomorrow, okay?"

Jack nodded, and he closed his eyes, and what felt like hours passed, before he felt something hop up onto the bed. Frightened Jack opened his eyes to see a small black cat sitting on the edge of his bed. "Aww, c'mere little fella." The cat strode the length of the bed, and happily sat on Jack's chest. Smiling Jack stroked the furry cat behind the ears, and watched as it melted and began purring loudly, and soon enough it balled up on his chest, and fell asleep, and soon after Jack did as well.

After making his rounds, Hiccup went to gather his bag from Jack's room, and saw the small black mass of cat, which he brought with him, balled up on his chest. He smiled, and quietly walked up to the bedside, and leaned down and gave the cat a quick peck on his head.

Looking up a little, the man in the bed caught his attention, he had a short beard, which didn't match his hair, that extended to his side burns, also not matching his hair, which was a snowy white. Hiccup noticed a thick swatch of hair that fell forward and tickled the man's face in various places, so he decided to softly push the thick white lock back, and he reveled in how amazingly soft it was.

Finally the boy pulled himself away, and sat in the chair next to his bed, and managed to fall asleep, even though it was awkward.

Light made Jack stir, he stretched, and something warm and light was settled on his stomach. Slowly Jack peeled his eyes open, and saw the small black cat still balled up on his abdomen.

"Morning." Looking up he saw the boy doctor and the red headed nurse from yesterday.

"Hey," He yawned heavily, and placed his arms under his head.

"So, after today you can be discharged, but of course you need to see me everyday for a while." The boy said to Jack with his nose buried in the paperwork.

"Uh... I don't have anywhere to go." Jack admitted softly.

"Oh.."

"Hey, Hiccup don't you have that spare room at your place?" The red headed nurse asked a bit too loudly.

"Well, yes I do, but-"

"Can't he stay there?"

"Well, He has to stay with family."

"My family is gone." Jack frowned. "I really don't have anyone."

"Oh, come on, your place is pretty big, right? You might not even notice him there, plus you can work with him more, than you would be able to if he wasn't with you." She smiled, and rummaged in the cabinets, and pulled out some cream and gauze.

"Yeah, I could even pay rent or something. Even help out anywhere else you need it." Jack said eagerly.

"Mmmmm... Alright, My shift today ends at noon, I'll take you home then." Hiccup sighed.

"Thanks, so much." Jack smiled and tried to sit up more, also he tried to not move the sleeping cat too much, but the cat stood and arched it's back in a stretch, and then he moved and sat on the bed, instead of Jack, which made him smile, and he gently scratched behind his ears.

"Okay, so, I'm going to show you how to apply this." the red headed nurse spent three hours showing Jack how to properly wrap his knee, without causing pain.

Finally noon came around, and a worn out Hiccup strode into the room, with a neutral little black cat at his heels. "Okay," He sighed heavily, and took the leg, and fastened it to Jack's numb of a leg. As he stood he handed Jack a pair of crutches, and a bag. "I picked some of my clothes for you to borrow for now, go change, so we can leave, kay?"

Jack went to the small restroom in his room, and pulled the clothes on, the pants weren't too snug, but the shirt was tight on his chest, yet long enough to go to a little past his waist line. After changing, he hobbled out on the crutches, and saw Hiccup sitting on the bedside. He looked up when he heard the click of the crutches.

"Alright let's go." He sighed, and hooked the small cat to a leash, "Come on, bud." Hiccup stood and walked through the building and to the elevator.

"Hey, you really don't have to let me stay with you, you know. I mean we just met yesterday." Jack said as he leaned his back against the elevator wall, and took some pressure off his new prosthetic.

"Well I've actually known you for a few months. Technically, you don't have to stay with me, you know?" Hiccup smirked at him as he bent down and picked up the small black cat, and let his side bag swing lightly off his shoulder.

"Well... How much of me do you know?" Jack asked lightly.

"Your whole story practically, well, actually just all of your actions, but what I would like to know is why you did them." Hiccup of course was not going to mention that he sat for the three months in his room, softly reading to him, and such other things, but you know he doesn't have to know those things yet.

"How do you know my whole story...? The only person who has access to it is my C.O., well former C.O., did he give it to you?" Jack tensed up a little, this guy was a stranger to him, yet he knew all about Jack, even if it was with help.

"You know, he made sure you made it to me. He told me what was going to go on your grave stone, too. Well, in case you didn't make it. But, you know I'm not head of surgical prosthesis, and co-head bodily functions for nothing. I knew you were going to be okay. You had a very strong pulse during surgery, and your body seemed as if it was simply affected by the flu, and as though you didn't lose a leg. But hey, I've had stranger. Anyways, since we have plenty of time I can tell you about myself." Hiccup smiled and actually took the other man's appearance in, and boy did he look like complete shit, "But, I'm not going to wear you out before we even get out of the hospital. When we get to the house, You'll take a shower, then we'll have dinner, and after you go to bed, I'll go and pick up your stuff from the army base okay?" Hiccup held the elevator door so he could get out easier, and slowly but surely they make their way to Hiccup's SUV.

"Ah, how long does it take to get used to this?" Jack motioned to the new leg as he sat in the passenger side.

"Took me about four weeks." Hiccup smiled and started the car, and drove to his quaint two story house, and helped Jack out of the vehicle, and the small cat went straight to the house, his leash in his mouth, and waited patiently for his master.

Slowly, Jack took the path way to the door, and made it there in a rreally slow time.

"Good boy, C'mon, bud, lets go and get you some thing to eat, yeah?" Hiccup opened the house, and let Jack and the small cat in first, before closing it as he walked in. "You can sit on the couch for a few minutes, after I feed Toothless, I'll show you to the bathroom, and let you take a bath." He said in the doorway to another room, and Jack pulled his legs up on the couch and gently closed his eyes, waiting for Hiccup to come back.

A soft nudge woke him, "Hey, come on, now." Peeling his eyes open, Jack saw auburn hair, green eyes, and freckles. "Alright, here we go." Hiccup helped Jack to his feet, and helped him walk to the stairs, and to the second floor, "Okay, take off your pants."

That woke Jack up, "E-Excuse me?" He blushed lightly.

"It's the only way to take off the leg." Hiccup reasoned, and Jack complied, "Oh, and if baths are too uncomfortable, then I can see about making a water proof stilt at least." After his pants were off, Hiccup leaned down and unfastened the fake appendage, before turning to the door, "Holler if you need me, okay?"

"Okay," Jack said quietly, and finished undressing before he went to the tub, and ran the water, he sat in the warm water, and washed himself clean, with his host's Old Spice body wash, he reached for the shampoo, and was sad to find a really girly strawberries and cream scented scrub. So he did have a girlfriend, well damn.

A soft knock pulled him from his thoughts, "Yes?"

"I have some clothes for you to change into," Hiccup was muffled by the door.

Jack crossed his legs and placed his hands over his nether regions, "Come in."

The young host was wearing a pair of gray sweat pants, and a turquoise long sleeve shirt. "Here you go. They might fit, they're the biggest that I have." He placed them and a towel on the edge of the sink.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a few." Jack said as Hiccup closed the door, he dunked his head to rid his discolored hair of the tiny bubbles between the strands. He pulled the drain and leaned for the towel, and sat on the edge of the tub, drying his leg, before he pulled the silicone sock and the false leg over his stump, and fastened it. Just so he could stand, and dry himself off, and pull on his clothes. With the towel draped over his head, he strode from the bath room, and down the stairs, walking with ease, and with only a few trips, he made it to the kitchen, and he sat in a chair, and unfastened the leg. "Is there anything to keep this from getting infected after I bathe?"

Smiling Hiccup left the room, and came back a few minutes later with a small bottle, and a gauze wrap. "This is a special ointment that I use on my leg, My godfather makes stuff like this with lizard spit and stuff." Gently Hiccup applied the liquid and wrapped Jack's leg, "When you go to put the sock on, rolling it up makes it a lot easier." He rolled the sock over Jack's stub, and then fastened the appendage, "And there you go." He smiled up at him, and stood to go and finish making dinner.

~~DING DONG~~~

"Ah, Jack can you get that?" Hiccup asked frightened, as he stirred and and mixed the contents of the pans in front of him.

Slowly, Jack stood and took the small cane that leaned on the wall next to the stair case, and made his way to the door, with no trips. He pulled it open, and saw a small gaggle of people.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, well hello there. Is Hiccup around?" A tall elegant woman asked her midnight hair flowing in a long braid to her waist.

"Uh, he's in the kitchen." Jack motioned for them to come inside, and a few other the men who came in carried coolers, and groceries, but Jack hobbled in front of them. "Hey, um, there's a ton of people here, I wish you'd have told me, I would have worn something nicer." He joked as he moved to sit in a chair with a light look of pain on his face.

"Oh, Henrik we're so glad to see you!" The woman rushed in and hugged him. "Who's your friend here?" She motioned to Jack.

"He's a patient of mine, but he's rooming with me." He said politely leaving out the part where technically he's all Jack has.

"Yeah, I just got back from Iraq." Jack shook hands with the woman.

"Ah, technically you woke up three months after you left Iraq, but you know you say tomato, I say a red, juicy fruit/vegetable." Hiccup turned back to the stove and tended to the hot dishes he was making.

"Mmm, smells great, son, what are you making?" A woman with graying brown hair came behind him and leered over his shoulder.

"Well, I have the sauce that Gobber asked me to make, and I have some veggies for uncle Spitelout, and Snotty. And I made some deserts too, a few pies, and three whole cakes, because I know dad loves them. One is for you guys to take home." He added the last part softly. "Oh, hey Jack?"

"Yeah?" The man stood and lightly hobbled over to the other man.

"Can you go to the car and get my clipboard and bag, please? I forgot them." He asked kindly.

"Uh, Sure thing." He left and went to the garage door, and took the small key from the hook near the light switch. He went to the backseat, and pulled the bag and clipboard from the back, and went inside, and up the stairs, and to the other bedroomand gently set the things on the nicely made bed. He closed the door, and turned to go back to the kitchen, but he stopped when he saw a small girl.

"Well, hello there," he smiled, "I'm Jack, who are you, little lady?"

She frowned and ran back down stairs. Confused, Jack went back down to the kitchen, and happily sat in a chair at the table, he looked up to see the stove off, the dishes and Hiccup were also gone too, so he stood, and went to the living room to sit on the couch, and hopefully doze off. He closed his eyes, and his mind slipped off to nothingness.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Hiccup was next to him, no Hiccup was on him, holding him down almost.

"What happened?" Jack blinked back heavy eyes, and rubbed his head.

"Your body seized up. Astrid, can you help me?" A blonde girl came next to Jack and helped him off the couch, with the two of them, Jack was escorted to his room, and set on the bed. "Undo your leg, I'll be right back." Hiccup left him with the strange blonde girl, Jack proped the leg up on the bed, and undid the buckles, and pulled off the silicone sleeve, which the stranger took and sat both on the dresser. After that, she helped him pull himself up on the bed, and lay back against the pillows.

"Okay, here we go." Hiccup handed Jack a glass of orange juice, and three pills. Two long white oval pills, and a small, circular blue tablet. "You simply passed out from lack of nutrients, sleep, blood, and actual food, instead of a medical drip bag. You seized up probably from a bit of over-exertion." Hiccup explained as he pulled the blanket up to the man's waist. "Can you stay up a little longer just to at least eat a little?"

"Sure, what do you have?" Jack rubbed his eye childishly.

"My dad just made some burgers, how does that sound?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, but just that though, and put whatever on it, except mustard and pickles, please?" Jack yawned and stretched like a cat.

"I'll be back." Hiccup bolted for the patio, and quickly but neatly, he constructed a burger for Jack. Before heading back upstairs be grabbed two waters, Jack was going to need them later. "Alright, here you go."

"Well, that was fast," The blonde girl smirked and crossed her arms smugly at the young doctor.

"He hasn't eaten real food in a while. He needed it." Hiccup reasoned, but he was really the only one who believed it.

"Mmmmmm, man what is this made with? Jack said after finishing half of the burger.

"Dad pours grape wine on them while they cook." Hiccup smiled.

"This is one hell of a burger, would you tell him? And thank you, by the way." Jack said and quickly almost, he finished the burger, with a loud yawn he stretched and placed the plate on the nightstand, only to be taken by the blonde, Astrid, and she exited, leaving the two of them to themselves. "I really mean it, I owe you so much." Jack looked at him, and pulled himself further under the blanket.

"You're welcome, Oh, I'll be back a little later to change your gauze, kay?" He heard a grunt from Jack and left the man to sleep, he didn't close the door fully, because Toothless hated closed doors.

"Hey, how is he?" His mom asked as she and Hiccup made burgers at the food table.

"He's okay, just not in shape really." Hiccup said as he fixed the two burgers on his plate.

"Well, I hope he gets better." She said as they walked to the custom made patio chairs.

"He will, just needs time. So how is Elinor after having a fifth child?" Hiccup watched the small child enjoy being bounced up into the air on the trampoline.

"She's actually doing great, it's Fergus who isn't doing good. He's freaking out a little." She chuckled, and ate her burger in small woman bites. "Mmm, don't you have to go somewhere?"

"Ah, crap yeah, just let me finish my burgers." He said after eating half of the first.

"Want me to come with?" His mom took another bite.

"If dad's okay with it." Hiccup finished his first burger, and practically attacked his second one.

She finished a little after Hiccup and she went to the man with the big red and white-ish beard, "Stoick, I'm going with Hiccup, we'll be back in a little while, okay?" She kissed the top of his head, and walked to the sleek silver car at the end of the driveway, and hopped in the driver's seat, and Hiccup sat in the passenger side. " Where to?"

"The army base." Hiccup fastened his seat belt, and his mom pulled away slowly, then sped to the south of town.

In a record time of thirty minuts, they pulled into the parking lot of the base, and went to the main office. "I'm here for pickup. A, um, Frost, Jackson was sent home after an intense injury, and he wished for me to bring his things home for him." Hiccup flashed his liscence.

"You're... His doctor, right? Follow me, I know he has no next of kin, so I'll trust you." The burly dark skinned man took him to the back room, and handed him two suit cases, and he himself picked up a bigger bag, probably filled with clothes, and then he let out a low whistle, and a beautiful massive white dog emerged from another spot in the room, "Mr. Haddock, this is Xena, Jackson's service dog. She's served by him for ten years, ever since she was a pup." The man hooked the massive beauty to a leash and led the dog outside. Hiccup shyly followed, and he placed the cases into the open trunk, and after closing he turned to give his thanks to the man, but instead he was met with a righteous salute, He quickly mimicked the man, and after signaling off, the man gave him the leash, and he opened the back door for the dog to sit into the seat, and the dog graciously climbed inside and laid down on the seat. "Tell Jackson that Commander Bubbles gives his best regards, and hopes to see him at his discharge ceremony." The man saluted once more, before going back to the office building.

Sighing Hiccup got into the car, "Mom, were going to need to go to the store before we head back."

"Alright, son." She drove to the nearest store, and the three of them went inside, and they purchased, a few bags of kibble for the dog, and also a few cases of soft food for Toothless. After loading up the car, they headed home, and soon they were there, and Hiccup pulled two bags of Kibble and grabbed the dogs leash, and easily enough, he made it inside, and set the bags on the counter, "Hey, Astrid!"

"Yeah?" she walked inside with a small bit of burger in her hand.

"Watch him right quick?" He handed her the leash, and gladly she took the dog outside, and let her roam around off the leash.

Hiccup went outside and helped his mom with the rest of the pet food, and then the two went out to collect Jack's belongings. "Set them in the living room, I'll take them up, He said as they walked carefully up the steps to the from door. "Thanks, mom." He quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek.

After she left Hiccup carried the bag up the stairs, and quietly he went to Jack's room, he placed the bag by the dresser, and smiled softly when he noticed the small black mass of cat on top of the man's chest. He went back down and grabbed the two suitcases, and also placed them in Jack's room. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed the dog, sitting waiting for the boy, he smiled and rubbed her head as he went by and proceeded to take a large bowl from the cupboard and pour some of the food into the bowl, he grabbed another and poured some water into it and set it down for him too. As the dog ate he placed the pet food in another cabinet.

Happily he walked out to his patio, and sat watching the smaller kids running and laughing, and the more older people in gaggles which would sprinkle the yard, and all the adults were on the patio, siting and as the girls gossiped the men raved about sports, and Hiccup just sat, and soon the white dog sat next to him, and rested his fluffy white head on his knee.

After hours, the sky darkened and all of the people in his back yard were beginning to disperse, and people were soon leaving.

"Alright, son, we're leaving now." His dad came in and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, dad, I'll see you guys next week." His dad left the house, and his mom hugged him a little while longer until they hear a loud 'Valka!' separate the two of them.

The house felt a little empty, but that's why he got it, space. He needed a lot of it. The dog followed him upstairs, and Hiccup decided to lead the dog to Jack, plus he needed to change Jack's bandage, he shuffled in the drawer of the dresser, and pulled the same supplies he needed, and he moved the blanket from Jack, and quickly changed the gauze before he noticed, but before he covered him over again, he noticed a few faint white lines on Jack's stomach, gently he ran his fingers over the thin lined, and noticed the angles and depth, this guy had taken a lot of knives to the stomach. He also noticed several other scars, bullet wounds, which littered the man's biceps, and one in his chest. After a few minutes of glancing, he covered Jack over and left him to sleep, the massive dog however decided to follow Hiccup to his room, after covering over, the dog crawled up onto the bed, and laid down right next to Hiccup. And soon, while sleepily playing in the dog's soft fur, Hiccup blissfully fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, Xena the dog, is a girl.**

**I added a fifth child to the _Brave_ family, she has black hair and looks a lot like Elinor, her name is Audrey, please don't hate. **

**Xena is from Xena the Warrior Princess. Because I love Xena. **

**There is a thing where the DunBrochs, the Haddocks, The Hoffersons, and the Jorgensons get together and have like cook-outs at each other's houses, and they bring various people like Fishlegs, the Twins, and I'm still deciding if I give some of them kids, which I probably will.**

**Soon Jack will be off to doing great things with his leg and a half, where he'll meet other characters, and such.**

**Hopefully this will turn out good. **

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Light peeked through the curtains, and the smell of waffles, sausages, and a great morning filled the room. Smiling Jack sat up and stretched, which also awoke the cat. "Sorry, buddy." Jack rubbed the cat's head, and he stood, and grabbed the dresser, and took the leg and sock and sat back on the bed, and carefully rolled the sock up and fastened the leg. Slowly Jack walked down the hall, then the stairs, and into the kitchen, "Hey."

"G'mornin', sleep well?" Hiccup asked as he pushed the sausages around the pan, to even out the heat.

"Mhmm.. So, what was with all the people yesterday?" Jack walked to the boy, and quickly he stole a waffle before standing far enough away to eat it.

"Well, every Friday, my family decided that we do a big cook out, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it, and on Sundays, my mom makes brunch, just to have a reason to see the kids. Plus they have a cat, who mated with mine, and now there's a litter of kittens for them all to play with. But Saturdays are a time for us all to settle down, and await my mom's cooking. Plus dad has a pit bull, who is very friendly. Sorry, I tend to go on a tangent sometimes. It was really just a family tradition, that has extended to now." Hiccup said as he moved the waffles, eggs, sausages and pitchers of orange juice and milk to the table.

Jack smiled and sat down at the table, his stomach rumbling wildly. "I think it's a sweet tradition, could I come to brunch tomorrow?" Jack pulled five waffles, some eggs, and two sausages onto his plate.

"Sure," Hiccup smiled at the man, and also placed food on him plate, and happily dug in. "How about today, we spend some time in my weight room, downstairs?" He asked in between bites of waffle.

Swallowing Jack nodded, and drank some juice. "Sounds good, mmm, did you get my stuff yesterday?"

"Mhmm, it's in your room." Hiccup said as he finished his waffles and eggs, before getting up and placing the now cleared dishes into the sink, before he rolled his sleeves up and began washing, rinsing and drying the dishes.

After finishing his plate, Jack stood and lightly limped to the sink, before he placed the dishes on the counter next to Hiccup, and he nudged the boy aside, and helped him rinse and dry the dishes.

They washed, rinsed, and dried the last dish of the morning, and Hiccup mumbled a thanks, as Jack followed him out of the kitchen and to the living room, where the two went to the side of the staircase, and Hiccup opened a door, leading to a brightly lit room, filled with workout equipment, and various other things, like a pool table, and Foosball table too.

"Wow, you make this room after college?" Jack joked, as he saw old band posters littering the walls.

"Yeah, for the most part. It's kind of like a safe haven for me." He smiled and went to a rather large stereo system on the other side of the room, and pushed play, and a soft comforting band played, the song was one Jack didn't know, but it was soothing.

"So, what are we gonna do today, doc?" Jack asked as he sat on a weight bench.

"Lift some weights, do you know how much you lift?" Hiccup went to a rack filled with dumbbells, and pulled off a few sets, a 15 pound, a 25 pound, a 35 pound, and a 45 pound.

"Uh, no, not really," He sat on towards the edge of the bench, lightly playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Okay then, start at 15 pounds, and work your way to 45, today is muscle day." Hiccup smiled and sat on the other work bench, he had two sets of dumbbells himself, starting at 55 pounds. He and Jack sat for hours, And before they knew it it was four in the afternoon. "Well, I would say today was pretty successful."He smiled as they walked up the stairs.

"It was pretty good, though we skipped lunch."Jack frowned lightly.

"I'm going to shower, then, how's about you help me make dinner?" Hiccup walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a glass of water before his shower.

"Sounds great." Jack smiled, and, he too went to gather his clothes to shower after Hiccup. Carefully, Jack climbed the stairs, and went to his designated room, he pulled his bag, and suitcases onto the bed, and began to sift through them, pulling out his Ipod, a gift from his C.O., he plugged in the headphones, and put it on Pandora radio, and let it shuffle, not caring what song was to hit his ears, as long as it kept him busy, he really didn't care. He first pulled an olive green suit from one of the suit cases, and went to the closet, gently he pulled the door to the side and carefully placed the suit on the rack. Noticing the other hangers on the rack he grabbed a handful, and set to work hanging a few of his service clothes, and then, he closed the section, and went to place his undergarments, and other clothes in the drawers of the mahogany dresser nest to the closet compartment. He foldws the green bag, and placed in an empty suitcase, the other suitcase held other things like pictures, some things he found in the sands of the middle east, and then a few things that were given to him during his time in the war, a small bear plush given to him on his first day, a homemade candle he got from an elder of the first town he was in, it smelled like a cool breeze on a warm summer night, and just a hint of the herbs the elder used on her ailments and such. And from every town he visited, he had at least one thing, to show for the good he did there, even if it was a letter, or sometimes, the small kids would brings him nugget like rocks from the caves they played in nearby, a few gold ones, a couple Jade ones, a medium hunk of topaz, but his favorite was a big egg looking shaped rock, which had it split into two stones, a vibrant red, and a cooling blue color, this one was from Iraq, a small girl, no more than three, had given it to him, after walking all the way to his tent just outside of the town, and quietly shuffling along the sand, only to mutter a small phrase in Arabic, and heave the object onto Jack's lap, before motioning for him to lean down, where she gently pecked his dusty cheek with a small kiss. He remembered smiling so widely, and handing her a bag, which was meant for him, it was full of water bottles, and ration like packages of food, she smiled and hugged his leg tightly, before running off as fast as her little legs would allow as she drug the pack in the dusty road. He had saved the girl many times in raids, and kept her and many of the villagers safe, shooting the rebels he could see from the small windows of the places that could keep them safe. Jack wiped his hand under his eye to catch the tear that fell, and a soft knock pulled his attention to the other man.

"All yours, Jack." Hiccup smiled and walked off to, where Jack guessed was the kitchen, and he went to the bath room, and quickly repeated the actions of yesterday, but, at the end he stopped, sighed heavily, before he quietly began to cry, he knew it was safe where he had been, but he felt ashamed for leaving like did. After a few minutes, he ran the tub's faucet, and splashed his face to rid it of tears and redness. He pulled himself on the tub's edge, pulling the drain plug as well, and sat as he dried his leg, before rolling the sock up and fastening the buckled of his fake leg on, and he stood to clothe himself. After pulling on his boxers and bottoms, he looked up, and saw his reflection; light bags under his eyes, the scruff of a beard on the lower half of his face, and an odd brown discoloration to the sides of his hair, frowning, he rummaged in the small wall cabinet by the shower, and saw a razor and a can of shaving cream, carefully he applied the cream, and slowly he shaved his jawline, and he rid his face of the awful scruff, and sighing, he cleaned the mess he made, disposing of the facial hair in the small bin in the room, and he went downstairs to the kitchen, where Hiccup sat with a smile, and his phone pressed to his ear, "Mom, no." he chuckled, "So did dad like the cake?" he held a hand over the bottom of the phone before talking to Jack, "I like you better with no beard, it made you look homeless." He moved his hand and replied to his mom, "I'll make a few tarts for the brunch tomorrow, oh and I'll be bring along Jack and his dog, too is that okay?" He smiled at her giggles before she replied saying the more the merrier. "Mmmkay, mom, see you tomorrow, love you." he removed the device and hung up.

"You and your mom talk a lot?" Jack said as he sipped a glass of water.

"Oh, yeah, she's like my best friend, besides Toothless." He smiled and checked the time, seeing it was six o'clock, he stood, and went to the cubbord, and pulled out the ingredients to make spaghetti. "Since you're taller, can you get those two pots?" Hiccup motioned to a small sauce pan, and a bigger pot for the noodles.

Gracefully, Jack pulled the two down, and set them on the counter top before he was abruptly thrusted a box of noodles, to which he raised a brow to the smaller man, who smirked, and worked on mashing up tomato slices, adding in different spices every now and again. Jack was tasked with placing the noodles on the stove, yet he was curious as to what the smaller male was doing.

"The sauce is a family secret, passed down on my mother's side, but, I was really into cooking when I Was younger, plus I needed to know the tricks for college. Here, try," Carefully Hiccup brought the spoon up to Jack's face, who willingly tasted the spoonful, and much to his surprise, it tasted as if it was straight from an Italian chef. He made an approving noise, and Hiccup took a spoonful of the red substance himself, and smiled in delight.

Remembering the noodles, Jack moved to them, and stirred, a fog of steam puffing up into his face. He placed a lid on them, and watched as Hiccup, moved to the fridge, pulling open the freezer, he pulled out a small a small package of meat, he pulled a bowl, and opened the package placing the meat in the bowl, he started to squish it around, making it loose, still frozen, but a little looser than before. Going to the sink, he turned the hot water on and plugged it, letting it fill half way before he placed the bowl in the hot water, not letting it tough the meet, but warming it through the bowl instead, he kept squishing the meat around, and after it was warm enough, but not cooked, exactly, he grabbed the sauce pan, and spooned in some of the red liquid. "My mom does the same thing, but she rarely makes spaghetti anymore. Can you move the noodles onto the back burner?" Hiccup smiled as he mixed the sauce in with the meat.

Jack nodded, and carefully, with pot holders, he moved the pot back a good ten inches to the back burner. Patiently, he watched as Hiccup packed the meat into balls, and carefully he placed them onto a cutting board, before he carefully placed them in with the noodles, a few pieces of stray meat chunks that were left in the bowl were placed into the sauce, and carefully mixed into the beautiful blend of spice, and tomato.

"I've never seen the meatballs be placed in with the noodles before." Jack crossed his arms over his chest, and smiled at his interesting host.

"Then you've never had spaghetti like this before." He smiled and continued stirring the sauce, before he moved it to a back burner, and moved the other pot back to the front, and he pulled the top off to release a massive puff of steam. "Is, something on your mind? You seem a little... out of it? If I can say that."

"Eh, it's just..." _Should I put this on him? _"Well, I just feel bad, I guess." Jack shifted on his feet. Foot.

"Yeah? Well, is about your time over seas?" Hiccup moved the pans, knowing full well that the dish was ready to be served. "Sit," He motioned to the table, with the two plates already set out.

Jack sat, Hiccup took the tongs, and scooped out a good amount of noodles on a plate, and he scooped up Jack's before he could do it himself, and he pulled the same amount, almost, onto the other plate, and sat it in front of him, and carefully he set down four meatballs, and expertly almost, he drizzled sauce over the dish, and it was absolutely amazing, it was like art, he felt ashamed to eat it. "This looks like it belongs in a museum, I'm sad to eat it." he smiled at the boy, before he gently stuck his fork in the piled of noodles, and swirled it around the metal utensil, and quickly eating it, and savoring in the masterpiece, a low moan roused Hiccup's attention, and he watched as the other man practically melted in his seat, he smiled before he too dug in and he too melted in his seat.

"So," Hiccup began, "What happened over-"

Jack stopped him, "Sorry, I just don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later."

"Mkay, so change of conversation," Hiccup took another bite, "what are you going to do about your hair, salt'n'pepper?" Hiccup smirked, and looked at the weary looking man in front of him.

"I want to dye it again. But I have to look for the color. It's been a while." He smirked and took in another bite.

"I can have a friend I know look around too, white is a hard color to get." Hiccup smiled and pulled another bite into his mouth.

"Cool, it was easy to get it back then... But it would help,"Jack sighed as he finished the last of the spaghetti on his plate. "That was possibly the best food I have ever had." He yawned lightly, arching himself in a cat-like stretch.

"I learned from the best, my mom," He too finished his plate, and stood, taking Jack's he set it in the sink. He pulled a Tupperware bowl set from the cabinet, and placed the remainder of dinner into the separate bins, and placed it in the fridge.

Standing, Jack moved across the kitchen, and stood next to the shorter man, and helped him scrub, rinse, dry, and put away the dishes from their dinner.

"Thanks," Hiccup moved into the living room, and sat on the recliner, and Toothless took it as an opportunity to sit on the boy's lap.

Jack, fumbling with a cane, moved to the stairs, "I'm gonna head to bed, okay?" Jack, climbed the stairs, and his white shadow of a dog, followed him closely.

"I'll wake you tomorrow, okay?" Hiccup looked up from staring blankly at the black television screen, and watched the other male. _He looks good in blue..._ Whoa, where did that come from.


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess the year would be 2013, because this is set in the beginning April, making Jack 34, and Hiccup 28, I guess I should have laid out some of the foundation first, sorry.**

**Hiccup was in a car accident when he was younger, actually just before he was the youngest member to go to Corona uni, for study in a bunch of science stuff, and other classes to become a doctor, technically I made him the youngest and smartest doctor, he went to uni in 2002 at the young age of 15, and was licensed officially in 2010 at the age of 25. Luckily for Jack, he got him. **

**Jack on the other hand is an army officer, he served since he turned 18 in 1996, where he was sent to Afghanistan in the later part of that year until 2001 where they then moved to Iraq to fight there, since most issues were resolved in Afghanistan. After his stay in Iraq from '02 to '11, he was supposed to go to Korea to be stationed at the DMZ, in 2012, but on December 15, 2011, his crew was headed to Korea, but instead, they were bombed, he hasn't heard anything about his crew mates, but he kind of doesn't remember them, Hiccup might make him go to therapy or something later. Sorry, I meant to put that up chapters ago, uh... Oh, and as for the spelling errors, my computer just sucks right now, and I did finish that chapter at about 4 in the morning. I rolled over this afternoon, and checked my email, and now I'm doing this, but I don't really have much else to do, so, yeah.. **

**Mmkay, so brunch this chapter. I'm excited, because, well, Jack gets to be awkward, yay! I think people will be more okay with him though, I think Valka will love him, and Astrid too, and I saw HTTYD2 last night, and I died. But now I don't know if I want to take him away...**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Rise and shine, Jack." Hiccup said as he opened the door to Jack's room, only to see no one there. Puzzled, he heard a soft click of the door from downstairs, curiously he peeked over the banister, and saw Jack and his fluffy companion.

"Oh, hey, sorry, Xena needed a walk, and I didn't wanna wake you, so I left a note," He scratched his chin, lightly, "But it was in the kitchen." He gave a sheepish flash of teeth, and moved to the kitchen, as Hiccup climbed down the stairs, and followed the man, he saw where both of the pet's bowls were filled with food.

"Well, you're pretty handy," Hiccup pulled his phone from his pajama pants pocket, and pushed the side button and the time flashed, **9:40**, "And I slept late." He chuckled, and poured himself a cup of coffee, and mixed in a little sugar but added no cream.

"Sorry, should I have woken you up?" Jack frowned, as he sat at the kitchen table, and removed his leg to rub the stump underneath.

"Nah, it's fine, I don't work on weekends, usually, but I do have to go in tomorrow." He lightly sipped at the steaming mug in one hand, while his other one rummaged in a drawer to pull out a bottle, he tossed it to Jack, and motioned to his leg. "So, don't worry if all the kids wanna see your leg, and don't let my cousin pick on you, either, he messed with me for a long time after I got my leg, too. He acts a lot like his dad; idiotically and irrationally. Mm, and you might wanna call about your discharge ceremony, I was never told when it was." He finished his mug, and went up stairs, to change, while Jack finished rubbing the dollop of cream onto his leg, he fastened the false leg, and went upstairs, to re-deodorize himself, and to grab his cell phone which was given to him as a gift from his C.O., it was all working and such, he had service, but he never needed to use it. He grabbed the cane by his bedroom door, and made his way downstairs, and sat on the couch, lightly sinking in. A few moments later Hiccup came down the stairs, the big white dog on his heels, "Ready?"

Jack gave a small nod, and stood, putting the leash on the massive beast's collar, and away they went, down the sidewalk, and into Hiccup's car. And soon enough they were gliding down the roads, past families leaving for church, and teens skipping out of church to go and hang out around their crushes, and trying to act cool. Shopkeepers taking out trash, and people walking the sidewalks just for the hell of it all. Quietly Jack sat back and stared out the window, his eyes cast over the parts of the city that he could see.

Peeking over at the other male, Hiccup smiled softly, and once he pulled up to a stop sign, he fiddled with the car's radio, letting it stop on a retro station, where a funky song drifted over the two of them, causing Jack to turn and look at the younger man, "Wow, really?" Jack wasn't a big fan of music, especially any funk or jazz.

"What? Its good." Hiccup smiled, and did a little jig in his seat.

"It's a bunch of remixed stuff." Jack sniggered, and watched the road and soon enough he didn't care less for the music, it was actually kind of catchy. After a few songs played, they pulled into a wide country house, it was a little ways from the city, but just outside it's limits.

"Here we are, c'mon." Hiccup pulled into the driveway, and was careful not to bump the car in front of him, since there were already six other cars there wasn't much room for parking. The two carefully got out, and made their way to the porch.

...9

Before anyone could knock, the door swung open, and two small kids crashed into Hiccup, sending him down on his bum. "Oh my! Heccup,I'm so sorry! Audrey, Fervus, apologize to your cousin." The midnight haired woman lightly scolded the children as she helped them up, and Jack kindly offered a hand to Hiccup who quickly took it and dusted his pants.

"It's okay," Hiccup chuckled as he stepped out of the way so the two could get back to playing, "Aunt Elinor, this is my friend Jack. Jack, this is my aunt."

"Hello," Jack shyly offered his hand, but instead she pushed past it, and tightly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you," She pulled away and motioned for the two to come in. "Val, Hiccup's here!" She scurried away to the kitchen, and Hiccup followed her, but Jack went and sat on the couch in the living room, which was unoccupied for the most part, a small boy was fast asleep on the recliner across the room, he looked about seven years old. Jack unhooked the leash from the dog, and smiled as she shook her head wildly, and then turned to lay at Jack's feet. After about twenty minutes two really big, burly men came in and sat down. "Hello, are you here with Heccup?" the man with the blonde mustache and the two missing limbs sat next to Jack, while the bigger man decided to sit on the loveseat next to the recliner, carefully eying Jack.

"Yes, he's letting me stay with him for a while." Jack shifted lightly under the bigger man's gaze.

"I'm Gobber, Heccup's godfather, and that," He motioned to the other man, "Is Stoick, Heccup's dad."

"I'm Jack." He offered a hand, which The other man shook a little too firmly.

"Well, Jack, what did you do before meeting Heccup?" Gobber asked.

"Well, I was in the army for fifteen years. In Afghanistan, then Iraq. I was moving to be stationed at the DMZ in Korea, when we were bombed, I lost my leg, and when I came to, I was in the hospital, I'd been in a coma for three months. And well, here I am." Jack finished, and he smoothed his palms on his thighs, ridding them of sweat.

"Interesting, I never took you as an army guy." Gobber frowned, and stood, "Want a beer?" he asked heading to the kitchen.

"Ah, no, thank you, though." Jack smiled, he was a little afraid to be left alone with the other man, who hadn't spoken. _He looks so mean, and-_

"Hiccup is a good lad. If I find out, you hurt him, in anyway, we're going to have issues, you and I." the man's voice was dark and thick, even as he sat across the room.

"I don't... understand...?" Jack swallowed thickly under the man's pale green gaze, and he shifted, causing his leg to gently bump the couch.

"Don't. Break his heart." After he said that Gobber strode back into the room and handed Stoick a beer, and tossed Jack a coke, to which he didn't turn down.

Quietly he sipped the drink, while he listened to Gobber blab on and on about the days of his youth, most of which sounded blatantly false, but he mostly did it to humor the older man.

"Hey, Jack, c'mere." Hiccup peeped his head around the corner, and motioned for him to come his way.

Gladly Jack grabbed his cane, and made his way to where Hiccup was, carefully stepping over Xena, and not spilling his coke either, in the process.

"Mom, this is Jack, Jack this is my mom, Valka." Hiccup stood next to a thin woman with pale brown hair, and sea green eyes.

"Hello, ma'am," Jack offered his hand, but again instead he got a hug.

"Please, call me Val. I hope my husband wasn't bothersome." She said as she ushered him to the table to sit.

"Oh, no, he's.. well, he's very intimidating, but, it's fine." He chuckled nervously, and sat down at the fully stocked table. "I've met people like him over seas, so it's nothing new to me, really." Jack sighed, a deflated heave of breath really.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," The pale brunette frowned, "Well, let's eat, shall we, the kiddos have already came and gotten what they wanted, they're really just here to play." She smiled, and started taking little bits of each dish, filling her plate. And carefully, the other Hiccup, his aunt, and the other two strangers filled their plates, and Jack did too, yet he felt a little awkward in a stranger's house.

Once Jack felt like he had put enough on his plate, he took his first bite, and practically melted, "Mm, this, is amazing." Jack moaned lightly, putting a small blush across Hiccup's cheeks.

"Why, thank you." Val, smiled, and looked up at the new guy, and a small smile crossed her lips, "Mmm, I forgot, Jack, this is Astrid," She motioned to a blonde woman, with a long braid in her hair, and bangs that fell in her eyes, "And her daughter, Camilla," She said as his gaze fell upon a small girl about eight years old, who looked a lot like the woman next to her, but her small rosy cheeks had freckles that peed out from under the light pink hue, and her eyes, were a vaguely familiar green.

"Hello," Jack said as he raised a nervous hand to the two of them. "I'm Jack."

"Hi," the little girl said, with a big toothy smile, and a small gap in between her two front teeth, making her even more adorable, putting a big smirk on Jack's face.

As the morning turned to afternoon, the small gaggle of people stayed at the table, telling embarrassing tales, and cute jokes, mostly for Camilla, so she would feel included, because she was too afraid to go and play with the other children.

It was a little past three when out of nowhere Camilla screamed, then began giggling uncontrollably, as she pointed and said, "Doggie." about twenty times, before she climbed down from her mom's lap, and skipped to the doorway.

"Is she yours?" Val, asked, as she sipped her tea.

"Mhmm. I've had her since she was a pup. Had her for ten years, and she was a major help over seas, especially when it came to children, and stressful situations."Jack smiled, "She's kind of like my own child. Except covered in hair." He chuckled.

"So pretty." The small girl giggled, and hugged the massive dog, who simply licked the small arm next to her face.

"Is she trained for anything?" The blonde, Astrid, asked as she watched the dog, interact with her child with kind eyes.

"Yeah, she can sniff for bombs, she's a really good tracker, and she can read emotions really well. She's a smart dog." Jack took the last gulp of his coke, and turned to the massive dog, watching the little girl too. "So, where's her dad?" He asked quietly.

"It's complicated." Astrid sighed, and Hiccup coughed. Val and Elinor, however, both sat back in their chairs, with amused smiles ghosting over their lips.

"Complications make life worth living." Jack smiled at the little girl, and turned back to the table.

"I... Am Camilla's dad, but, sadly, I just don't roll that way. I never have really." Hiccup admitted with a crimson face.

Shocked, Jack looked between the two, before finally saying, "But, then how did...?" as he pointed a slow finger to the little girl.

"Complicated, like I said." Astrid sighed, "But, it's better this way, I'd rather have a friend, who technically donated his sperm, than a friend who hates me because I wanted a baby." Astrid sighed and sipped at her steaming coffee.

"I actually think that that is pretty cool. I can see where you both come from." Jack smiled, and Hiccup's tense shoulders fell a little, and Astrid's eyes stayed glued to the form of the salt'n'peppered haired man. "Oh, but wait, what does she call you? Dad? Uncle? Just Hiccup? I think she should have a special name for you." Jack smiled, and looked over at the girl and his dog, who were still happily playing on the floor.

"Should you guys head back? It's almost six." Valka stood and cleared away some of the dishes, and Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I have to go to work tomorrow." He went over to his mom, and kissed her cheek, "C'mon Jack." Hiccup headed to say his farewells, to his dad, and godfather.

"It was nice meeting you all." He hugged Val, and Elinor, and he shook Astrid's hand, and from the little girl, he got a big hug, and kiss to his cheek, as a thank you for letting her play with his doggie. He grabbed his cane, and hooked Xena's leash to her collar, before he went to the door, and held it open and the dog walked ahead of him, and held it open after he stepped out, so that Hiccup could catch it and follow him out.

Sighing with a smile, Jack opened the back door to Hiccup's car, and gracefully Xena hopped in, and took a nap, as soon as Jack closed the door. He walked to the passenger side door, quickly sitting in the car, waiting for Hiccup.

Once the other male got in he, started the car, and slowly left the driveway, and headed back across the town.


End file.
